


A Chance Meeting

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chrome is a Geology Nerd, Fluff, Ishigami Senku is a Part-Time YouTuber, M/M, SenChrome - Modern AU, SenChromeMonthMarch2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: High school Chrome’s favorite YouTuber is genius college professor/scientist Ishigami Senku; a chance meeting that changes Chrome’s path in life!!
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86
Collections: TKS SenChrome Month - March 2020





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I've been looking forward to this one. I liked how it turned out.

_Welcome the DrSTONE YouTube Page! I’m Ishigami Senku and with my sidekicks Oki Taiju, Ogawa Yuzuriha, and Shishio Tsukasa, we delve into science from all angles! From discussing recent scientific news to performing experiments or giving a lecture, we cover it all, or as much as we can!_

_Edit 2/2/2019: I’ve been informed by my friends that they do not appreciate being called “sidekicks.” - Senku_

_Edit 5/12/2020: Hi, this is Yuzuriha. Just letting you all know that we’ll be on a brief hiatus while Senku goes to college early!_

_Edit 1/12/2021: WE’RE BACK_

_**LATEST VIDEOS** _

_**TDLR: Decomposition Chemical Reactions**_  
11 minutes 17 seconds  
123K Views  
3214 likes, 15 dislikes

 _ **Lecture Series: Professor Senku’s Physic Basics**_  
45 minutes 42 seconds  
50K Views  
1287 likes, 3 dislikes

 _ **Debunking Magic Part 1 (Featuring the Mentalist Asagiri Gen)**_  
1 hour 15 minutes 12 seconds  
900K Views  
15,289 likes, 1700 dislikes

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Chrome clicked the like button on the latest DrSTONE video before putting his phone away and getting back to his schoolwork. 18-year-old Chrome was a senior in high school, except he didn’t go to school, but got his work from online instruction as the village he lived was poor beyond belief. If he had any instruction in-person, he had to travel to the city that was a three-hour bus ride away (if the bus even showed up). Sometimes, he traveled to the city to use the libraries. He was lucky half-the-time if the internet connection was stable around these parts to even watch something on his cheap phone.

But Chrome had to put the hard-work in as he had a big dream of becoming a geologist, studying rocks and minerals and just being immersed in science in general. When he was 12, he discovered the DrSTONE YouTube page and he fell in love with science immediately. In fact, most of his science homework was easy in comparison to the things that Ishigami Senku covered on his channel.

But science wasn’t the only thing that Chrome fell in love with that day. He had the biggest crush on super-smart and amazing Senku. Of course, Chrome knew that it was just a go-nowhere crush on a genius scientist, who was also a world-renown professor with plenty of admirers (if the comments were any indication about how “thirsty” people were for Professor Senku). Granted, Professor Senku was only 23 years old and he was very attractive, so it made sense.

Chrome was just a poor, orphan, and home-schooled kid from a backwater village with grand dreams, so it didn’t hurt to have a harmless crush.

“Chrome! Mail came! It looks like you got a letter from that fancy school you been going on about,” yelled his cousin Kohaku from downstairs.

Chrome dropped his pencil and rushed out of the room, nearly colliding with the wall, as he got to the stairs. Jumping down several steps at a time, he reached Kohaku, the brute blonde who was not just his cousin but his best friend. He took the letter out of her hands.

It was from the University of Tokyo!

His hands were shaking as he opened the letter.

_Dear Motomi Chrome,_

_We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance to the University of Tokyo—School of Sciences, Geology Department. Congratulations!_

_Enclosed in this letter is all the valuable information about billing, scholarships, financial aid, dorms, food plans, and important dates._

_Welcome, we are excited to have you here!_

_Best regards,_

_The Dean of Sciences_

“Chrome, what’s the matter,” asked Kohaku, blue eyes inquisitive.

“I got in,” said Chrome. He can’t believe he actually got into his dream school. He was one step closer to his dream of studying rocks!

Kohaku cheered, “Awesome! I told you! You were worryin’ for nothing. I’m gonna tell everyone. Bet Ruri will make ya up a great dinner!” She rushed off to inform her oldest sister, leaving Chrome to hold the acceptance letter gingerly.

True to the letter’s word, there was a bunch more things in the acceptance letter. He went back upstairs to his room to take a brief look at the information. But the main thing was to see how much scholarship he was getting and what was left of the tuition.

He should have waited to look, until after Ruri made his congratulations dinner.

How in the world was he going to afford this? Chrome thought to himself in despair.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_**NEW DRSTONE VIDEO** _

_**TDLR: Tungsten**_  
17 minutes

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_**PROFILES IN SCIENCE:  
Ishigami Senku** _

_Ishigami Senku is one of the world’s leading scientists in multiple areas of study and the foremost leader on astrophysics. Son of the JAXA astronaut Ishigami Byakuya, Professor Senku (as everyone calls him) had been gifted with genius-level intelligence in the fields of science from a young age. In an interview with the Smithsonian Magazine (which you can read here), Professor Senku relayed the story of building his first rocket with the aid of his friends. In addition to his work in engineering, astrophysics, geology, Professor Senku also is a guest lecturer at universities across the globe and a part-time YouTube star on a channel with his friends from high school. (Click to read)_

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Senku grumbled to himself as he tried to find Tsukasa’s new apartment. His friend had just gotten a new place for his sister and himself and Senku had been invited to a dinner party. Except Tsukasa gave very bad directions and Senku, for the scientific knowledge in the world, had forgotten his phone so he had no GPS.

 _What kind of scientist am I, if I forgot my phone,_ Senku questioned himself, annoyed. It’d take too long to get back to his place and get his phone and then come back. If there was one thing Senku hated, it was being late.

Sighing to himself, he took a look at the hastily written directions and then the street signs and wondered if Tsukasa was just messing with him. Senku slowly turned the corner and ran straight into a warm body, sending papers and books tumbling over on the sidewalk.

Immediately, Senku was going to get snippy, but the person, a teenage boy, began to apologize profusely. “Hey, it’s okay, relax. I’m not biting your head off for being in a rush.” Senku crouched down and helped the flustered brown-haired, brown-eyed teen to pick up his things. “Geology, huh? That’s a pretty unique field, don’t you agree?”

The teen had several library books in the fields of geology and physics, along with handwritten notes. “Yeah, it is! Wait, I know you. You’re Professor Senku?”

Senku chuckled. He both loved and hated that it was his nickname—he blamed Taiju for it. It started off as a joke in middle school when Senku was tutoring and it just stuck. “A fan of DrSTONE, I presume? What’s your name?”

“Ye-yeah,” stuttered out the teen, “I’m Chrome. I learned a lot from your videos.” Chrome shifted his items to clumsily hold them with his left hand and held out his right hand for Senku to shake.

Senku grinned at Chrome’s eager, earnestness demeanor and shook his hand. “I’m glad to see someone got use out of the videos. I was starting to think that people were watching them to see Tsukasa or Taiju on screen.”

Chrome grinned right back at Senku. The teen’s earlier nervousness disappearing. “Yeah, never read the comments.”

Senku let out a short laugh. “Completely correct. So, studying for some tests?”

“Ah, well, no, just some research,” said Chrome, shyness coming back a bit. “I’m homeschooled, so I got all my work done already.”

“Oh? Research?”

“Yeah, there’s some sediment in the receding river near my village since they put up a dam,” said Chrome. “My uncle thinks it’s quartz-based, since he runs everything in the village. I keep telling him its clay-based sediment but he doesn’t believe. He usually doesn’t.”

Senku wrinkled his nose in distaste. He hated the type of people who didn’t listen to scientists. “Ah, that’s what the books are for. Well, clay-based sediment can be made into bricks used for building.”

Chrome nodded. “Yeah, but bricks aren’t as profitable as other types of sediment.”

“I think we did a video on Sediment,” said Senku, racking his brain to remember. The sheer amount of videos he and his friends made over the years was a lot.

“Yeah, from a couple of years ago! I showed him it, but no offense, he doesn’t like you. He thinks you’re a know-it-all and a bad influence on me,” said Chrome, rolling his eyes.

“I am a know-it-all,” replied Senku, easily. “Well, I hope he listens to you before he brings out the government experts. They will get very annoyed if he’s wrong.”

“Happened before,” muttered Chrome. “But oh, it’s really an honor to meet you, Professor Senku!”

“Nah, just call me Senku,” he said. Smirking, Senku said, “I think I may have a way to convince your hard-headed uncle that you’re right.”

“Oh?”

Senku launched into a lecture and Chrome listened more attentively than anyone ever listened to him in the middle of a lecture. But Chrome wasn’t a passive listener, no, Chrome asked questions, good questions.

Before Senku knew it, an entire hour had passed and Chrome had to catch the bus home in a rush, not before thanking Senku for his help. Senku stood there, watching Chrome run off and thought the guy was quite cute.

Shaking his head, Senku realized that he had a dinner to get to before Taiju panicked and went out searching for him. (It happened before). Eventually, he found Tsukasa’s new apartment and grumbled to himself as he walked up the stairs that Tsukasa needed to give directions better.

“Senku, you’re here,” said Mirai, cheerfully, opening the door. “We were starting to think you ditched us.” Mirai was the cute little sister of Tsukasa and the man’s said raison d’etre.

“Nah,” said Senku. “Not today. Nice place. Where’s the food?”

“Senku’s here,” exclaimed Mirai to Taiju, Gen, Yuzuriha and Tsukasa, all of whom were Senku’s closest friends and biggest supporters. Senku took a seat at the table, where everyone clearly didn’t wait for him to eat. Had he been that late?

Surrounded by them, Senku was given a plate of food and the conversation with easy, when Senku made the mistake of meeting Chrome.

“Oh, no wonder our dear Senku was so late. He was busy having his very own meet cute like in a rom-com,” snickered Gen, laughing evilly, using his yukata sleeves to hide his mouth.

“It wasn’t like that,” said Senku, dismissively, but not as strongly as he normally did. In his 23 years on Earth, he had never been interested in anyone romantically before—no matter how many times people tried to set him on dates. He didn’t have the patience nor the time. He had his friends and his father and stepmother. But perhaps, he did crave intimate companionship in ways that his friends couldn’t give him? Senku let out a soft sigh.

“It seems like you were impressed with the young man,” commented Tsukasa, pointedly. “That’s hard to do. Impress you, I mean.”

“Did you get his number, Senku,” asked Yuzuriha.

Senku shook his head. “No, I didn’t. But it’s fine.” Realizing that he had no way to contact the interesting brilliant Chrome unsettled Senku. Chrome was a person who Senku immediately liked, someone who was just as passionate for science as Senku. Inside his heart, he wouldn’t mind meeting and talking with Chrome again.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_UNIVERSITY OF TOKYO  
OFFICE OF THE DEAN OF SCIENCES_

__Dear Motomi Chrome,_ _

_We are pleased to inform you that there had been anonymous donation for a special scholarship. Congratulations you have been selected! The scholarship includes two semesters, room and board, a food stipend and you will start earlier than your classmates. As part of the scholarship details, you will produce a first year project with details from the donor forthcoming._

_Best regards,_

_The Dean of Sciences_

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 

_**NEW DrSTONE VIDEO** _

__**TDLR: Electricity**  
55 minutes  


_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Chrome was nervous as heck. Kohaku, Ruri and Grandpa Kaseki helped him unload his stuff into his dorm room, but they had to leave to get back home before dark. He was given instructions to go to the Geology Department as soon as he was settled in for more information on his special project. He honestly couldn’t believe the string of good fortune he was having lately. First he got into his school and program of choice. Then, he met his internet crush. And then lastly someone donated enough money for a special scholarship that was awarded to Chrome!

He may have been nervous, but he was really happy too. Chrome finished unpacking, hoping his roommate (arriving in a couple of weeks) would be bearable, in time to rush over to the Geology Department, armed with a fresh notebook and his university map.

“Well, well, in a rush again I see,” said an all-too familiar voice.

Chrome immediately stopped and found where the voice was coming from. Standing nearby was Ishigami Senku with a smirk on his face. Chrome felt his face redden. “Professor Senku, hi again!”

Senku said, “I told you just call me Senku. But it’s quite funny running into you here since I was visiting my good friend in the geology department. Actually, I’m glad you’re here. There’s something that I want to ask you.”

“Oh,” said Chrome, suddenly putting things together in his mind. Did Senku actually pay for Chrome’s college just to meet him again? Wow. Chrome didn’t know whether he should be flattered or embarrassed. “What was that?”

“Do you want to get some coffee with me sometime?”

“Yeah, I’d love to,” replied Chrome, stunned and completely thrilled.

“Great,” said Senku, handing Chrome a card. “Text me. Now, go and talk to your adviser. I’ll see you soon. Later, Chrome.” Senku walked off towards the university center.

Staring after Senku, Chrome clutched the card with Senku’s number on it and nodded, and whispered to the wind, “Later.”


End file.
